


Ghost Of You

by tallvnlla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Luke Hemmings is a piece of shit, Luke can't accept the truth, Michael Clifford is a ghost, Michael Clifford is bad with feelings, huge ass plot twist in the end too, they're literally ghosts omg, two of them are gay ooo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallvnlla/pseuds/tallvnlla
Summary: “Too young, to dumb, to know things like love,”“If I can dream long enough, you’d tell me I’ll be just fine,”“So I drown it out, like I always do, dancing through our house, with the ghost of you,”“I’ll chase it down with a shot of truth, that my feet don’t dance, like they did with you,”or,Ava Hemmings makes a deal with Michael Clifford that they find out each others' causes of death.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Original Female Character(s)





	Ghost Of You

"You know, you can't live like this forever," Felicity said, picking up the scattered laundry off the floor. Throwing a tiny ball on the wall and letting it bounce back to her, Ava responds, "I can if I want to," 

"Your room's a mess," Felicity replied cheekily, rolling her eyes with a scoff.

"My whole life's a mess," Ava sighs dramatically, looking up at her older sister with an unreadable expression. "Not my fault," Felicity shrugs, walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her. The younger made sure her sister was gone, before making a silly face and mocking her previous words with a childish voice.

After a few minutes of Ava just throwing the ball on the wall, there was a knock heard from the door. With an annoyed groan, she stood to her two feet and walked over to the door begrudgingly, as if it took the greatest effort to walk just two meters.

She opened the door, and her face immediately turned sour. "What do you want, Luke?"

The latter only grinned, rubbing his nape awkwardly as he stood by the door frame. "I just wanted to stop by, you know, to check up on my dear sister-"

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Ava cut him off, already tired of seeing her brother's face.

With a sarcastic sigh, he threw his hands up in the air, looking at Ava with a defeated look in his eyes. "Fine, I want to borrow your car,"

_Why's he looking at me like that?_ It irked the woman to see her brother act so fake.

"You want to borrow my car? Again? You're just gonna screw my car up again," Ava glared daggers at him.

"No I won't. I promise," Luke begged, giving his little sister puppy eyes.

All it really did was annoy Ava more.

"You said that before, yet you arrived with the side mirror broken that time," Crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned on the door frame to look at her brother closer.

"Pleeease?"

He's not gonna back down, she thought, sighing. "Fine, but you better come back with my car safe, or you're really never gonna borrow it again," She said, watching her brother smile in joy. "Geez, just buy your own car..." She muttered, tossing her keys to him.

Luke happily kissed her on the cheek with a loud smack, taking the keys. "Thanks I'll be back later, gotta attend Mali-Koa's party. Love you lots!" He ran out the door as fast as he appeared before it.

"He's going to another party?" Felicity pops her head in the doorway as they both hear the engine of Ava's car start. "He's been to 6 parties this week already. Why'd you let him borrow your car?"

"I don't know," Ava took interest in the floor instead, fidgeting with her fingers as Felicity continued interrogating her, as she calls it.

"You do know that you can say no right?" The older pointed out, staring down at her with a scolding expression.

"Mhm," The younger responded quietly. "Then why didn't you?"

"Because-"

"Girls, lunch is ready!" Their mom calls from downstairs, interrupting Ava. "Because of what, Ava?" Felicity continued to pester. "I'm hungry," Ava sputtered, then sprints out the room before Felicity could even respond.

"So, how's college so far?" Andrew, their father, asked. "I joined the environmental club," Felicity replied. "That's great!" He smiled at his daughter, before turning to Ava who was playing with her food. Liz, their mother, clears her throat to catch Ava's attention. Ava quickly looks at her. "Sorry, mum," She apologized, sheepishly looking at her mother. "How’s school been for you, Ava-" Liz was interrupted by her own phone, which was ringing loudly. "Excuse me," she answered the phone and went to the other room. "... What?!"

Everyone in the dining room froze, startled by Liz's voice. "Mum what is it?"

"Your brother's been pulled over by police because he bumped a fire hydrant and dented the car he was using," After hearing what happened, Felicity looked at Ava who was filled with guilt. She mouths, “I told you” to her, then proceeds eating her lunch. "H-He promised not to screw it up! " Ava stuttered out, panic lacing in her voice.

"Wait a minute," Liz pinched the bridge of her nose, showing her frustration. "Ava, you let your brother borrow your car?" She stared at her daughter as her voice gradually became louder. "I-I..." Ava trailed off, biting her lower lip. “Please tell me it wasn’t your car he borrowed during the other incidents." She only sighed and stared at her food, regretting her decision of letting her older brother borrow her car again for the umpteenth time. "he's been using it without permission sometimes,"

"And you let it slip? Come on, Ava. We raised you better than this," Liz exasperatedly said, throwing her hands up then letting them fall back down beside her legs.

Ava could feel her tears threatening to slip through her eyes. "You know what? I'm done eating. Thanks for the lunch, mum, good stuff. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be in my room," She exits the dining room and slams the door in her room.

Flustered, she cried on her pillow in frustration. _Why can't I say no? I'm such a pushover sometimes._ She cried and cried, until she eventually fell asleep.

She woke up after a few hours with puffy eyes, and realized she had slept through the entire day. She felt her stomach grumble in hunger, she didn’t eat that much during lunch because of what happened. She went downstairs to get a snack but to her surprise, her older brother was there was there. She caught his eye, and watched as he tried to approached her.

“N-no,” She retreats back to her room, the thought of getting something to eat long forgotten. She was closing the door while holding her tears in, but Luke’s foot got in the way, stopping the door from slamming closed, making him wince in pain a little. “Leave me alone!”

“I want to apologize,” She heard from behind the almost closed door. “Y-you can’t. I don’t want to accept apologies at the moment, especially from you,” She glared at him, still trying to push the door to make him get out. “Please,” She could almost hear the desperation in his voice as she inwardly scoffed.

“I said no! What can’t you understand?!” Ava shouts, but her brother uses his strength to push the door and let him in. “Get out! I don’t want to see your face,”

“I said I’m sorry, why can’t you just forgive me?” Ava gasped and resisted the urge to slap his shameful face. “Have you no shame?! You keep on doing this every single time, and I always take the blame! Do you expect me to forgive you that easily?!” Ava angrily poked his chest. Luke sighed, “That’s why I keep on saying sor-”

“No. Don’t say it. I’m done with your apologies.” She cuts him off, pushing him aside and storming out the door. She goes out and immediately shivers in the cold and crisp winter air, forgetting to put on a jacket due to her anger. “I can’t go back there, not today.” She tells herself as she walks on the poorly lit pavement, looking down at her feet as she pulls out her phone to call her best friend.

“Please pick up,” she mumbles, rubbing her hand on her arm to try and warm it up. “Hello?”

“Can I come over and maybe stay for a week?” Ava asked, sniffling at the coldness. “Well that’s pretty straight forward. Good evening to you too,” Fleur laughs on the other line, but Ava remains silent as she anxiously waited for her best friend's reply. “Oh, this again. Sure, you can stay for as long as you want,”

“Thank you, Fleur. I don’t know what I’d do without you,” She ends the call with a thankful smile and starts walking faster. They've been friends for a long time, Ava and Fleur. It was no surprise that Ava can casually stay over from time to time, she was always there when she needed her. Ava really was grateful to have Fleur as her best friend.

“Hey, you. Want some booze?” A stranger asks her. She could smell the strong scent of alcohol from the stranger who couldn't even walk properly. She ignored him but he started to walk in her pace, making her more uncomfortable than she was. “Get away from me,” She said, starting to feel more scared, so she walked faster. Soon after, she was running, but the drunk was still following her, shouting after her. “Get away from me, you creep!” She shouted, running at full speed, seeing a crosswalk ahead. _Finally, I'm near Fleur's place._

She runs faster but stops to turn as she heard a loud sound of a car honking. She became paralyzed in shock, realizing that she was about to get hit by a car. _Oh no._ Last thing she saw was the bright headlights of the car that hit her. She felt herself hit the ground as her eyes fluttered close, then everything went _black_.

**Author's Note:**

> hello,,, this is the editor, and this is our first work together, me and phoebe. please let us know about your thoughts on this fanfiction, kudos and comments are greatly appreciated <33
> 
> interact with us! [phoebe's twt (author)](https://twitter.com/vanilla_cth)  
> [rain's twt (editor) ](https://twitter.com/kuroosoe)


End file.
